Fire Fire Burning Bright
by Ashynarr
Summary: It is August 24th, 1814. After another victory against American troops, a joint Canadian/British force took control of Washington and burned it down. However, what the history books fail to mention are the two brothers who met and reconciled while the American capital burned around them... [oneshot, Gift for Dixie C. Jones for her fanart]


Fire Fire Burning Bright (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: It is August 24th, 1814. After another victory against American troops, a joint Canadian/British force took control of Washington and burned it down. However, what the history books fail to mention are the two brothers who met and reconciled while the American capital burned around them...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: History, my take on a (rather popular) event

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

[[Reward drabble/oneshot for Dixie C. Jones, who drew me beautiful fanart for my story Across the Pond. I made it the cover of that story, so go check it out! I would have had this up earlier, but I got a cold and just did not want to write while I was sick.

Prompt was "How about a one shot about Canada burning the white house in the war of  
1812 and America catches him?" While it seems to be a popular AmeCan theme, I figured I might as well give it a shot myself. Enjoy!

...and, uhm, if you wanted an more humorous take on it, I can pull this and write that for you instead. I wasn't really sure... I apologize now. If I think of a better way to write this I'll toss it up.]]

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

He knew even before they marched into the city that they were coming. His forces at Bladensberg had just been decimated, each lost life like a fine thread being cut away. Now he could feel them closing in, marching through his capitol, his _heart_, and there was nothing he could do to stop it-

"Mr. Jones!" He turned to the servant who had run in, panting lightly. "The British-"

"They're almost here. I know." The Nation replied quietly.

"Mrs. Madison is asking everyone who's still here to help save the valuables."

America blinked in surprise. "She's still here? I thought she left with everyone else."

"No sir, she said she's not leaving until the last possible moment."

The young American shook his head. "Alright, I'll be there in a bit."

The servant bowed out, and America sighed. Of course his First Lady had to be stubborn and stay when the British were on their way. With a small smile that seemed out of place considering the situation he was out and down the halls of the building (so new, and yet it was going to soon be destroyed...), walking past servants and slaves alike carrying vases, portraits, chests, and whatever else could not be left to the invaders.

He found Dolly with a blade in hand, tearing away personally at the grand old portrait of George Washington. With one last cut it fell from its frame, he and the waiting servant catching it and carefully rolling it for easier carrying.

"Alfred!" She spoke in surprise. "I thought you had gone with the others!"

"I could say the same to you." The young man noted. "Is this it? They're almost here."

She looked forlornly down the halls of the building, clearly putting the sight to memory since it would soon be nothing but ashes. "...yes. Let's go."

They set off down the halls, only a few stragglers in front of them as they made their way past the banquet hall (laden with food as a way to delay the troop while they fled) and out into the downpour. Covering the picture carefully so it wasn't damaged, it was put into the luggage carriage before Dolly stepped inside.

"Alfred, are you coming?" She already knew the answer – he had to stay. This was his heart, his home, and he couldn't leave no matter how much he wanted to right now.

"Go, hurry, before they see you." They were just down the road, he could feel it, but the cloak of rain prevented either side from seeing the other.

She gave him one last nod, and then the door closed and the carriage set off, down the road and away from danger. America watched after until they disappeared from view, not caring about the rain soaking him to the bone.

Suddenly every hair one his body was on end. There was someone in his capital, and it wasn't England-

"Matt-" He breathed, wondering why his twin was there and not his former mentor. He would have time to ask that, but first he had to find the other. His feet started moving without prompting, eyes firmly focused on something they couldn't see but he knew was there. He walked through the empty streets, the people having long fled the coming storm.

One turn, another, and then – there he was, almost as if he had been waiting. The northern Colony hadn't yet noticed his brother, instead focused on the building where the invaders where now feasting the meal left untouched in the rush to get out.

"...Matt..."

Canada didn't turn to him. "I thought you'd run with the rest."

America shook his head, even if the other couldn't see it. "I can't." Or maybe it was just that he wouldn't – like there was some strange need to be there in person when his capitol burnt down around him.

"...you know what's going to happen next."

"Yeah." For the situation he was surprising calm, but maybe that was just because nothing had happened yet; there was a strange disconnect from the happenings around the two of them at the moment.

The northern twin shook with anger. "How can you be so calm?"

"I don't know."

The Canadian whirled on him. "Tabernac, just react would you!?"

The American sucked in a sharp breath. "Matt-" Even from here he could clearly see the barely-healing burns trailing up the side of his twin's face. He stepped forward, hand lifting in disbelief. "We did this to you...?"

"Like you didn't know." Canada spat bitterly, eyes flashing.

"I didn't – I had no idea it had done this..." No wonder the other was so angry; he couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like getting those scars in the first place.

"But – the troops – you mean you weren't there?"

America shook his head. "I was still here, helping my boss write another letter to England. I got the news the same time as everyone else. ...you know they directly went against orders, right? Their only job was to capture the place until Arthur came and talked to me. The fires and the looting... only a handful of people agreed with it at all."

"Then why didn't you just tell me that instead – I could have talked to him!" The northern brother stepped forward, rage starting to drain at the sincerity.

"We'd already tried talking. The invasion was the only thing we could think of to make him listen - I- I didn't want all this to happen. I'm so new to this whole freedom thing, and Arthur still doesn't respect me even though I broke away, and I just want-" His head was getting fuzzy for some reason – why was that? "-I want him to leave me and my people alone."

"Then why did your people attack the party sent to truce?"

"What?" The American blinked in confusion. "We only had a small group who agreed to stay behind and delay you while everyone else got out. We thought that that was just an advanced attack before the rest of your soldiers came. A truce..." He shook his head, "If we had known..."

"Alfred..."

Anything else he might have said was cut off as the fires set in the White House and other government building took hold. America's legs fell out from under him, unused to the sheer amount of pain he was in. Burning heat curled around his heart and chest like some demonic hand, making coherent thought all but impossible.

Vaguely he registered cool arms wrapped around him as his body shut down in self defense, screaming something at him – or was it him screaming? At that point he couldn't say, and blissful darkness took him.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: As always, I did the research. In Hetalia terms, the two did reconcile after the burning, as negotiations to end the war started soon after the Burning of Washington. Four months after the burning, the Treaty of Ghent was sighed, ending the war. Jeeze, you think American history books would go over the major land war on the continent, but apparently it's not special enough -coughwe'resoreloserscough-.

I'll be honest, I've already drabbled a time or two in this time period for another story, but I hadn't sat down and researched it thoroughly until now. Ahaha, always make sure to find those little things, and bitch at how the Wiki fails to mention the fact that Canadian troops were there as well.

...yeah, I'm not gonna deny we're reaaaaaaaaaaally freaking sore losers, which is why we refuse to give Canada more credit for events during the war. Even if they were 'technically' British troops.

Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
